707
707 (real name: Saeyoung Choi/'세영 최', baptismal name: Luciel Choi) is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger (which can be unlocked for 80HG). He is a hacker who can quickly find information on anything he can get his hands on. To unlock 707's route : His route cannot be accessed unless Deep Story is purchased. a. Start a new route from account menu b. Click "Deep Story" icon, requires 80 hourglasses to unlock In Deep Story mode, only Jumin's and 707's routes are accessible. MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW, PROCEED AT YOUR DISCRETION. Personality He knows a lot about computers and cars, therefore he works with computers and purchases sport cars with the money he earns. 707 is the typical joker, if he trolls you troll him back but be careful; if he is serious don't try to be funny. 707 looks like the most secretive character in this game and his route reveals a lot about the original story. Appearance Seven has bright red hair, which is a little scruffy and he usually wears his black jacket with yellow-orange accents. He has gold eyes and is 175cm tall. He always wears his glasses which are yellow with black accents. His orange headphones are always seen around his neck. He changes his outfits very rarely, but he wears a black dress shirt along with a red tie and a white vest with red accents for the party on Day 11. Background Story Seven grew up with his younger brother Saeran, and lived in a toxic household. His father was in a presidential election and no one was ever supposed to know that Seven and Saeran existed. His mother constantly blackmailed his father saying that she would reveal everything if he didn't send them money. His mother abused Saeran because he was weaker than Seven and got sick more often. Saeran's punishments included: being tied by the leg to the kitchen so he couldn't leave, being beat, being starved and being dehydrated for days. Seven took it upon himself to change their future. Seven studied how to hack from a young age, promising Saeran that they would run away together. He met Rika at church, and later he met V. V told Seven to take on a new name and work at a intellectual hacking company, but he was not allowed to take Saeran with him. Seven refused at first, but after lots of convincing from V, he left Saeran behind, entrusting Saeran's safety to V and Rika. Deep Story Good Ending During the course of the game, Seven slowly reveals his true personality, not a bright and fun-loving, but cold and distant, constantly trying to intentionally hurt the MC in an effort to drive her away from loving him, as he feels he does not deserve to love anyone, at least until the MC's relentless attempts at getting close to him finally success, and his mentality begins to change for the better. Seven discovers his twin brother, Saeran, was the mysterious "Unknown" person who lured the MC into Rika's apartment and had hacked into the security system. This causes Seven to feel betrayed by V, seeing as how he had trusted him and Rika to raise and protect Saeran from their parents, and having been promised he was in good hands after Seven was forced to cut all ties with his brother after becoming a secret agent. Saeran had been brought up in Mint Eye, and brainwashed into believing his brother had abandoned him for a better life without him. Due to this, all trust and respect Seven had for V had completely been destroyed, causing V to leave the RFA and possibly commit suicide. During the ending scenes, Saeran (being mistaken for Seven, due to them being identical twins) is kidnapped by Mary Vanderwood 3rd, Seven's partner in the agency and his "maid", and it is up to Seven and the MC to rescue Saeran from getting killed. Unlike the other endings, MC and Seven do not attend the party, instead chasing after Saeran and Vanderwood. Normal Ending Bad Ending After Ending Shows a scene when they were in pursuit of Saeran. Seven is holding MC as they lie on a bed, confiding his fears and his desire for a future with MC. He asks for MC's consent to let him embrace her (YES, IN "THAT" WAY) so that in case he does not survive, he would leave evidence of his existence. The scene cuts to a chat event featuring all members (including Saeran) except Seven and MC. They are visiting Seven and MC's toy shop that day, which he started after quitting his job as a secret agent. After the chat event ends, a visual novel sequence continues showing the members outside Seven's shop, which is designed with a security system so tight that, as Jumin comments, it feels like Seven somehow managed to bring an underground bunker to the surface. As the members try to guess the passcode and get into the shop, the sequence fades and it is revealed that the entire sequence from the chat event to the toy shop was merely a dream. In addition to the usual After Ending scene, two Secret routes will become available, each consisting of 7 mini-episodes costing a small number of HG to unlock. (About 10HG each.) MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Secret 01 Finishing 707 route with Good Ending will leave Secret 01 unlockable. Secret 02 Finishing Secret 01 will leave Secret 02 unlockable. Secret 02 is mainly focused on Saeran's backstory and Saeyoung's attempts to rehabilitate and break through to him. - Episode 01 - Saeran is brought to hospital, and has a flashback to when they were children, when Saeyoung was still by his side. The scene changes, and Rika is then shown brainwashing him to turn him against Saeyoung by making him believe Saeyoung abandoned him. Saeran wakes, and becomes aggressive towards Saeyoung who had waited by his side. - Episode 02 - - Episode 03 - - Episode 04 - - Episode 05 - - Episode 06 - - Episode 07 - In chat, Jumin and Jaehee are berating Zen's decision to send Rika to Alaska for therapy, although it is implied that they understand one of Zen's primary motives was to send Rika out of the country so that it is harder for the police to interrogate her. Meanwhile, having made up with Saeran, Saeyoung invites the RFA members for an impromptu engagement party at his house, stating that he would propose to MC there. They arrive, and take a, as Zen puts it, family photo. Connections V V is someone Seven trusts very much, like all the other members (except Yoosung) in the RFA do. Seven entrusted Saeran's safety to V and knowing how important Saeran is to Seven, it means Seven trusts V. V was the one who introduced Seven to the secret intelligence agency that he works for, and Seven treats V as a father figure. When V's secrets came to light, Seven was devastated by his "betrayal", to the point that he nearly quits the RFA. Rika Seven met Rika at church, and she was the one who gave Seven the book about computer skills. Rika was the one that sent Seven the floppy disc filled with pictures of Saeran. It is believed that Rika was also someone Seven trusted very much. Yoosung Yoosung and Seven seem to be good friends, they were friends in highschool but Seven was unable to attend Yoosung's graduation due to being abroad at the time. Seven enjoys playing pranks on Yoosung, and Yoosung is gullible enough to fall for them each time. Zen They do not interact much, but are on friendly terms. In Jumin's route, they are seen to continuing each other's sentence, mocking Jumin's personality change. Jaehee Kang Jaehee treats Seven with exasperation, as she tends to responded to 707's jokes coldly. But she stated that she never hates him, and doesn't want if 707 is neither with RFA or in the chatroom anymore. Jumin Han Seven's friendship with Jumin is based on him harassing Elizabeth 3rd or "Elly" as Seven likes to call her. They do not interact very much but when they do, their discussions are about Elizabeth 3rd. Trivia * 707 flipped upside-down is 'LOL', with his online name possibly referencing the times when he always seems to say 'lol'. * 707's baptismal name "Luciel" was chosen by him as reference to Lucifer (Satan) with intentions of having a life that will not end up as a fallen angel. * 707's birthname is Saeyoung. * In the official guidebook, it is stated that he doesn't limit his references to female only as long as they clicked each other, implying that he is bisexual. * His favorite snacks are Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. * Seven seems to have a fondness for cats, due to his relentless desire to play with Elizabeth 3rd, much to Jumin's downright disapproval after the last time Seven was left alone with "Elly". Seven also created a CatBot in Elizabeth's likeness. * 707 can be considered as the endgame -- meaning that he's the one who meant to be ended up with the MC. His Good Ending isn't exactly a true ending for him, as his story (as well as the story's truth) is expanded through the Secret Routes, and Secret Routes can be only accessible after player get his Good Ending. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story